


Looping Loona

by odd3rdeye



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: BlackPink members - Freeform, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Sailor Moon, Magical Girls, Minor character appearances by, Multi, No Smut, Private School, Science Fiction, TWICE members - Freeform, Time Travelling Lesbians, red velvet members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd3rdeye/pseuds/odd3rdeye
Summary: This story follows the curious nature of the Loonaverse. Wherein all the properties/elements conveyed may consider the context or lore officially established and further developed by the fandom. The writing assumes a style that I adopted in attempt to capture the fantasy world of such an enchanting adventure. I hope Orbits may find something interesting or charming about my interpretation! Enjoy1/3, OEC, and YYXY are all seemingly existing in separate planes. Follow our dear characters, as they discover themselves and explore the parameters of their mystifying construct. How do such colorful personalities, all ranging in a spectrum with varying origins of consciousness, collate into one timeline? Perhaps they answer to align within individual intent. Or might they be lead by faith in a greater purpose? Our beloved girls must unlock the boundaries of their reality, growing beyond their perceived limits. With the lulling comfort of harmony, as well as the abrupt humility of chaos.......





	1. 3 into 1

**INT. SCHOOL HALLS, WEST WING - MONDAY, MORNING.**

**There are echos of students entering a double-arch entrance. Many of them lining up at a bulletin. One person scans the crowd. This is Hyunjin. She is holding a note-pad close. More students pour in to huddle and discuss the contents of the board. Hyunjin already with her back against the opposite wall. A bell-tone then signals the chatter to a halt. The crowd gradually becomes sparse. During the quiet-commotion, a pair of footsteps rapidly descend from a stairway. The two girls collide.**

Hyunjin:

Careful there!

Haseul:

Heavens, oh gosh, uh.

Hyunjin:

You okay?

:pause:

It’s not usual for this wing to be so crowded.  
You kinda caught me off-guard.  
I'm not too sharp on Mondays.

Haseul: [scouring her things]

Yeah no. I'm not much a morning person, either.  
Sorry, I’m always bumping into things- thanks.

**They gathered all of Haseul's items. Among them are mainly pages of sheet music. Hyunjin notices the color of the clumsy girl's uniform.**

Hyunjin:

Don't worry. Are you lost maybe?

Haseul:

Yeah, uh actually.  
Excuse me, I have so much stuff to carry.

**Haseul crouches again, pulls and a binder out of her bag, beginning to neatly store her papers. Hyunjin still beside the girl, now her attention caught by the screen mounted high in the corridor. She pensively clicks a pen.**

TV SCREENING: [V.O]

Attention student faculty and staff.  
We are scheduled to close on Wednesday, due to minor building renovations.  
I repeat, we will be closed on Wednesday.  
Now a message from the student council.  
This is a reminder: don't forget to place your votes~   
The preliminary round will be concluded by the end of this week!  
Also I have an announcement from the head of science studies.  
If you would like to sign the petition for the school observatory project,  
please ask for Counselor Wong at the General Assistance office.

Hyunjin:

See, it's election season. Calls for a lot of traffic in the main hall.  
This is the underclassmen wing after-all, gets a bit busy.

Haseul:

That’s your face on the screen… Second on the polls. Kim Hyunjin?

Hyunjin: [meeting eyes]

Nice to meet you, Jo Haseul. Don’t want to be late now. Though I can let it slide for a newby.

Haseul:

Uh thanks- How do you know my name?

Hyunjin:

I know every face that walks this half of campus.  
This is my monitor badge,  
:beat:  
and this is your schedule.  
Although, they should update the map key… since the band room was moved upstairs.

**Haseul gives a tight-lipped smile, to hide any glimpse of embarrassment in her eyes. Students pass around the two, each doting their grade by the color of dress. She receives her final stray document. Hyunjin has just established her authority, which made Haseul feel a bit self-conscious.**

Haseul: [Half-mumbled]

Yes, that did confuse me, so I was going to pass by  
and double check myself. I’m alright, thanks Hyunjin.

Hyunjin:

Okay. I mean you have all day to check it out,  
but If you need to find your way I could--  
Hey no running, please!

Haseul:

Thanks again. Don’t want to be late!

**Haseul clutched a backpack and instrument case. Her walk progressing in speed the further she was from the hall-monitor's sharp view. This wasn't her first time dropping into the band-room before first period. However, Haseul forgot it was moved. The new path strayed far from the course she would have originally taken say, the week prior. Otherwise she could have made a clean exit, with as little witness as possible. Fortunately, Hyunjin would go on to brush her off as disheveled and generally not intimidating. Which in reality, that assessment isn't very far off the mark. Haseul is a sheepish character in relation to the boastful student-body of this school. It has been two months since the start of the year, much of that time had been spent adjusting to her new curriculum. Although, she is particularly focused on one thing: music. Despite the lively and catching atmosphere of this prestigious campus, Haseul is strictly interested in practicing. She'd come a long way to enter this private all-girls academy. Considering it as a privilege she can't afford to abuse. That principle mildly translates as avoiding any unnecessary attention, so to assure she is not distracted. Unfortunately, she did not quite anticipate the level of activity this election season would inspire. It would soon become more clear to her that she can't hold off socializing much longer.**

**INT. MAIN ENTRANCE - MONDAY, MID DAY:**

**Later that day. There are a handful of students at a waiting bench. Two of them are busy, seemingly comparing files, while one girl is speaking among them. This is Heejin. Another exits the main office, but she is dressed in white. She is gleefully greeted by the others, as she reveals to them something on a sleek tablet. Heejin eagerly receives the device, the others then gather over her shoulders. The girl in white departs. **

Joy:  
  
Finally! I almost can't believe it.

Dahyun:  
  
Seriously, look how much easier it is to use.  
We could get so much done, way quicker too!  
  
Joy:  
  
This is crazy! Remember the one's from last year, Heejin?  
Barely could run two processes at once.  
This bad boy has virtually no lag.  
  
Heejin:  
  
Right? So smooth.  
We're lucky to have a programmer as our campaign advisor.

Dahyun:  
  
Gonna seal the win with these babies in our hands.  
She just gave us a secret weapon, the other parties won't know what hit em!

Joy: [lip smack]  
  
As if we should be worried about them!  
They wouldn't know what to do in our position.  
Just look at our numbers.  
  
Dahyun:  
  
Do you realize who's in close second? That's a sophomore.  
She has the most extracurricular certificates awarded to one student.  
That's out of the entire student-body. In just one year.  
Joy, we had gym with that girl!  
  
Joy:  
  
Oh, what?  
The same one who broke the presidential long-jump record?  
That was kinda scary actually...  
Do you think her party will get mad when they see our new gear?  
  
Heejin:  
  
No guys, we accepted these on the terms that  
the other parties also get paired with updated devices.  
Why would I risk foul-play this far into the campaign?  
  
Dahyun:  
  
Bhh- here I was getting heated for battle.  
But no that makes sense.   
If we're gonna prove ourselves better, it's gotta be by the book!  
Right, director Joy?

Joy: [teasing]  
  
Yeah, you're right vice-president, we should play nice.  
We don't want to jeopardize your position, after all, who could possibly replace you?

**As the energetic girls banter, Heejin notices a passerby. Her interest is piqued by a face she had not once noticed. The new girl exits from the office room, with a despondent gloss in her expression. This is Haseul. Heejin's eyes track the wilting figure through a glass partition from without the main office. She refers back to her new device, where she had opened a list of names.**

Heejin:

Hey there!  
I'm, Jeon Heejin, here with the student council.  
I'm curious, are you new here?

Haseul:

Oh, hi, yeah. Are you guys busy here? I sat down without thinking.

Heejin:

Not really. But I came by to check in with the student roster.  
My team makes a point to track down our potential points.  
So you're newly enrolled?

**Heejin tentatively taps on the tablet. All the while maintaining an attitude of engagement. She sits next to Haseul and slides over a flashy brochure. Her face is on the cover. She scrolls to find the database of student profiles.**

Haseul:

Ah so I do know you, nice to meet you Jeon Heejin.  
I’m Jo Haseul. Its my first semester here.  
Ironically, my first time being summoned to the main office.

Heejin:

Mind if I ask about what brought you here, Haseul?

Haseul: [mumbled]

Well...I think I’m in trouble. This flyer is pretty cool-

Heejin:

Hm? You’re a musician?

**As impressive as her new piece of equipment may be, her attention is struck by Haseul's instrument case. This is how Heejin's mentality works, responding in priority to the newest subject of her attention. It's a pattern of thought that had easily become an asset to her academic endeavors. She is revered among her peers for her sufficiency and executive prowess. Though, most of all, she is distinguished by her effervescent curiosity.**

Haseul:

Oh right, I was registered through the music program.  
My proficiency is in woodwind.  
Do you play maybe?

Heejin:

Yeah, I personally like guitar! I play when I can, anyway.  
This year my studies are focused in economics.

Haseul:

So you got involved in the student government?

Heejin:

Sure! I wasn't aiming for it, but I felt called to get involved.  
I was referenced to the council by my mates.  
Say, are you making friends? How do you like the school?

Haseul:

It’s nice, really nice here.  
I always heard Blockberry Academy had one of the best music departments nationwide.  
I’m not surprised… although a little overwhelmed.  
See, I jumped at what I thought was my final opportunity, to enroll.

**Haseul's voice tends to reverberate with an exasperated rhythm. Soft giggles escaping in her breath as she talks about herself.**

Heejin: [awe]

For a scholarship through the music program?  
As a senior?

Haseul: [blushing]

Yeah, I only play a few instruments considering my grade…  
Actually I was invited to join the choir.

Heejin:

What? Few students actually get accepted through the music department alone!  
That’s the stuff of legend. Are you playing modest~  
You must know that they’re opening for auditions this weekend?

Haseul:

Yeah I- actually, I’ve been practicing all month.  
I was hoping to get myself into first chair, before this semester ends.  
:beat:  
It’s not that I don’t want to go. I just. got myself into some trouble.

Heejin: [solemnly]

Ohh, you’re in a tight spot, so you were summoned to the office. 

Haseul:

I was just sentenced to three periods of detention, starting Friday.  
I guess I’ll wait for next semester.

**The girl's dejected demeanor returned, coloring her face with bleakness. Haseul seemed to accept her fortune, despite not conveying any contentment in her tone. Heejin watched her pull away as her words shrunk into futility. She tilted her head with a small grin, and stood up promptly.**

Heejin:

I'll be right back, Haseul.

**Moments later, Heejin skips out of the office to meet the baffled girl. **

Heejin:  
Good news! Your schedule’s free!

Haseul:

What do you mean?  
I’m free to go? Just like that?

Heejin:

Not quite, just for the weekend.

Haseul:

You mean, I’ll get to audition afterall?  
Um, Heejin, thank you!  
Wow, I didn’t anticipate it, but it’s only Monday.  
That leaves me a lot of time to audition.

Heejin:

About that... you’ll be serving all of your detention tomorrow.  
Your counselor negotiated those terms,   
on the condition that you would be free on the weekend.

Haseul:

Okay, that leaves 3 days, I can work with that.

Heejin:

Yeah sorry, but we’re not scheduled to enter campus on Wednesday.  
Due to building renovations.

Haseul:

Oh that's right…

Heejin:

Actually, Haseul. I volunteered to sit with you myself!  
Since there won’t be staff available for detention during the week.  
Maybe I could help you sneak some practice time.

Haseul:

Is that okay?  
I’ll really be owing some thanks.

Heejin: [giggling]

Anyways, don’t worry about it, Haseul. You just be sure to vote~  
I hope you can have a good first year at Blockberry!

Haseul:

Of course! Thank you.  
Though you know, as a senior, it’s technically my last...


	2. 1 to 3

**INT. SUBWAY RIDE - BACK TO MONDAY, JUST BEFORE SCHOOL:**  
**Pale light shutters through the windows. Passengers teeter and rock, with an all familiar sense of rhythm. This is a daily crucial step for most. You must learn to be alert, stay properly caffeinated, with your belongings fastened. Unless you are Haseul. Poorly adjusted to early morning transits. In which case, just one yawn can set you into a daze. The drifting passenger, left to the mercy of her lucid counterparts. A friendly voice offers an alarm.**

Wendy:  
  
Scuse me? Hey girl... Psst!

Haseul:  
  
...mmh-- Sorry?  
Gosh, have we passed it?  
Yeoksam station?

Wendy:  
  
Not yet, it's coming up soon.  
:beat:  
You are from Blockberry, right?  
Your uniform seems classy.

**A groggy Haseul sits upright, adjusting the sweater she donned as something of a cloak. The stranger with good posture, sat across from her.**

Haseul:  
  
Yeah, it's pretty flashy. I guess some people like it.  
Thanks for the nudge (by the way.)

Wendy:  
  
I have a younger sister at Blockberry.  
I've been to see the campus once, I wanted to check-out the huge dorms.  
I think your generation is too lucky.  
:beat:  
Right, maybe you've met her?

Haseul: [politely]  
  
Is she maybe an underclassmen?

Wendy:  
  
She's a Junior now.  
I think her schedule today is like environmental sciences,  
also fashion industries, not entirely sure.

Haseul:  
  
How cool, though I likely haven't met her.  
See my studies focus on music.

Wendy:  
  
Hey, I also studied music!  
Actually, I had a long commute to school back in my day.  
It can be taxing, but you should stay loyal to your schedule.  
See I noticed you napping but-  
um, do you always sing in your sleep?

Haseul:  
  
What do-- that's right.  
Wait that's it! I mean, No.  
I was just thinking of a new arrangement.  
Oh my gosh, was I singing?

**A jolt of dream-recall overcomes Haseul. Her eyes shuttering as she feels for her pockets, to open a note reminder on her phone. Among her lists are details of her band-room or choir activities. Many of which seem like accurate sentences, though no one would understand them in retrospect. Haseul has an easier time applying thoughts to context in accordance to emotional impressions. This mindset no doubt a product of her ability to intuit sound, as a musician.**

Wendy:  
  
You were seriously humming something!  
And by the way, that's your case?

Haseul:  
  
Yeah this is mine, from school-

Wendy:  
  
There's something missing right?  
Uh-oh, I thought I heard something rolling,  
back a couple seats, maybe.

Haseul:  
  
It umm. Whaii-  
No nono!

**The friendly acquaintance adapts Haseul's urgency as they search for the stray piece of her instrument. Her team grew to the handful of curious strangers on this otherwise uneventful commute. However when her stop arrived, Haseul had to abandoned the search. The kind, older girl consoled the panicked student with her phone number, as the metro departed from this terminal. Haseul scampered about towards campus, walking quickly and thinking even quicker.**

**INT. BLOCKBERRY ACADEMY, SOUTH WING - PRESENTLY, TUESDAY EVENING:**  
**The atmosphere is dim. Students casually pacing away from classrooms, that are reduced to social hubs during these hours. There is a tone of contentment in the air, though not much relief. The week is barely scraping by. Except in Heejin's eyes, it's flying by in a pleasant breeze. She just re-visited the campaign bulletin. All of her peers saluting while they pass by. There's not much to do about the election yet, not at the interim of this voting period. Heejin's team members advised her not to sweat it. She just needs to keep herself occupied. Now in her junior year, the eager explorer would have exhausted near all activities in this school. The fact that campus is consistently growing, is nothing short of convenient. Although in the meantime, Heejin's recent focus of attention would lead her back into a previous area of interest. She'd made her way to the main hall, where she expected to wait. The new girl already sat on the bench where they had met prior. **

Heejin:  
  
Hey, you’re an early bird~  
How are you doing?

Haseul:  
  
Heejin, hi.  
Just fine, yeah.  
Thanks again for this.

Heejin:  
  
So your counselor asked me to review this section  
within the code of conduct.  
I’ll be revising them into a questionnaire for you to complete, okay?  
We won’t have to sit in total silence though.

Haseul: [shyly]  
  
Okay.  
So are you really okay with this?

Heejin:  
  
Hm? Right, I guess this isn’t an ideal after-school date.  
But honestly, I’m used to staying in late, it’s no problem!  
Actually I’ve been meaning to come by the south wing anyway.

Haseul:  
  
I suppose I could expect the courtesy of any student council member.  
Except you may be the nicest one!  
I've heard good things about you.

Heejin:  
  
Oh hehe, I do like to make friends!  
People here are generally pretty hospitable, you know.

Haseul:  
  
Yeah, although, it’s no wonder people are motivated to be kind.  
In this environment.

**The girls strolled through a corridor. The lighting bounces off the polished floor. They take an overpass in the second story of the building. Haseul gets a view of the wide campus, encircled by the crown of a setting sun. Heejin leads, with her attention on a clip-board. The occasional ambiance of after-school residents fades away from this part of the building. Even the air feels different, kind of stale and quaint. Heejin's pencil begins to sing. Haseul is captured by the neatness of her hand-writing. Furthermore, the grace of Heejin's direction as she navigates them to their location, without looking up.**

Heejin:  
  
Have you seen the library yet? It’s pretty nice!  
:beat:  
By the way, this section in the code of conduct-- 

Haseul: [stammering]  
  
Well… basically. I’m always practicing.  
I bring my music everywhere. I’m. Constantly moving  
between stations- to and from home. I kind of misplaced some parts of my flute.  
Then it happened with my piccolo.  
Then the replacements I was administered from the music room, too!  
I was bound to get clumsy…  
Good thing I can rely on my choir instructor to vouch for me,  
I’m yet to be suspended. It’s embarrassing.  
Such an embarrassing streak this early in the year.

Heejin:  
  
No, It’s because you believe...  
You keep practicing because you love music, right?  
Let’s go sit.

**The girl responded without much thought or lag. The sincerity of these words invited Haseul to realize a sense of adequacy. Though Heejin's forward yet gentle disposition would surprise even the most relaxed person. Such a socially adept student may as well be the Principal. The two enter an** **embellished library. The carpeting is crisp, with vivid plum and forest colors. The interior is open, with a tall hexagonal ceiling, some gaps of natural light beam through the articulate windows. The second floor joined by a wide staircase. There are more table arrangements than there are shelves, in the upper level. Heejin picked their seats beside the balcony, overlooking the lower floor. Here, Haseul would obediently spend her time answering to her task. Although, occasionally she would be caught in wonder over the majesty of this space. Heejin abides by the quiet of the senior's focus, opting to play with her new tablet. Haseul may have suspected the prime election candidate to be busy answering many people. Which she was, but Heejin likes to apply as much effort in her social life as she does within her academic career. Haseul could begin to feel how easy it was to be around this new friend. The cordial girl grew into a comfortable mood and bravely broke the silence.**

Haseul:  
  
You know, this place is so nice, kind of desolate though...

Heejin:  
  
Were you expecting a bigger crowd?  
We’re the only one's serving time, like at all.

Haseul:  
  
But that underclassman- I think?

Heejin:  
  
She’s a regular volunteer-  
Don’t mind us much, okay?

**Heejin acknowledges a distant figure, working behind a desk. The girl responds with a hushing signal from across the second level, just by the stairs. This is Hyunjin. Heejin beckons the volunteer's attention toward her newly acquired device. Haseul interrupts her charades with further inquiry.**

Haseul:  
  
Behind you, Heejin... not somebodies kid sister?

Heejin:  
  
Wh- Could that be..an apparition… Where’s my phone!

Haseul:  
  
Don’t bbe ridic-coulus! Ghosts aren’t real.

**Heejin's burst of spontaneous intrigue shook Haseul. The contents of her desk fluttered to the floor. The intruding figure had traveled closer. Disappearing between the library shelves. Heejin and Haseul reaching under the table to retrieve the pertinent documents. A pair of funky shoes then appear in front of them. They rise to meet a character in oddly juvenile clad. This is Yeojin.**

Yeojin: [bluntly]  
  
So why don’t you just buy a new one?

  
  
Heejin:

Pardon? I don't take it you're here for detention...

Haseul: [awkwardly]

Much less with upperclassmen.  
She seems quite younger?

Yeojin:  
  
Ohhh... Detention.  
No wonder you guys 'been so boring even though  
you’re in the FUNNEST place in the whole building.  
Lucky you’re not home-schooled like me,  
you would always feel like detention.

Hyunjin: [chiming]  
  
Girls, let’s keep our voices low, okay?

**The surprise guest welcomes herself at their table. The girl sets down a couple worn notebooks and spreads coloring pencils into a rainbow. A scheme akin to her outfit, which borrows all the permissible student fashions. Except her uniform is not decidedly coded. Above all, it's not the spunky hair-buns nor the thick insoles that call much attention, but her abstractly gaudy stockings.**

Heejin:  
  
Come to think of it, I have heard some rumors,  
about the shortest person in the student-body.  
Though it was in passing mostly,  
no one could exactly place a name to that… like a myth?

  
  
Yeojin:  
  
You got me mixed up with a leprechaun or something, big sis.  
Seeing I’m clearly not short!

Hyunjin: [dismissing]  
  
You wouldn’t have noticed.  
The people that actually come by are fewer and fewer. 

Heejin:  
  
I guess I haven’t been spending much time...in the library.  
:beat:  
I did check the roster yesterday,  
all the freshmen should have been accounted for…

Haseul:  
  
So she's an everyday regular, though nobody has noticed?

Hyunjin:  
  
She probably hasn’t been caught doing anything out of line.  
(Unlike some newby.)

  
  
Heejin:  
  
Although...maybe a ghost couldn’t get caught, even with high-def cameras.

Hyunjin:  
  
I guess now that you point it out.  
I could confirm we haven’t had any reports that match her profile, anyway.  
Wait, you sure she isn’t a freshman?

Yeojin:  
  
I’m a normal student, like anyone else.  
Buttt I wouldn’t bundle me up with regular’s actually.  
In someway, I could say I’m the academy’s First Ever Student!

**That probably sounded infinitely more impressive in her head. One would wonder how it was possible that such a flamboyant character had gone undetected. What is most obvious at the moment: Yeojin sounded pretty confident in expressing herself.**

Haseul:  
  
The...first student?

Heejin:  
  
Wait didn’t you say you were home-schooled?

Yeojin: [boast]  
  
I did! This home being my school- I see sis,  
why you are the top student. Jeon Heejin!

Hyunjin: [defensively]  
  
Psst. Lower your voices… library rules are still in effect.

**The volunteer wanted to revert back into her work. Her empty request fell flat though. Hyunjin made an awkward attempt at dissolving her engagement with the only people presently in the library. Which lead their choir of confusion further into harmony. Yeojin seemed to enjoy playing into their intrigue. As if she knew the audience before her.**

Haseul: [computing]  
  
Home-schooled? Except you’re in here. Like you live here?

Heejin:  
  
Hold on, I can’t place it exactly,  
but there’s something about her…  
:beat:  
The last board meeting?

Hyunjin: [adamant]  
  
That can’t be right.  
Only council members are allowed.  
We would have noticed new members.  
She’s definitely not one of us.

Heejin:  
  
But from the student seating, it was hard to see  
through all the faculty… and that meeting was kind of major.  
We can expect guest visitors on occasions like those.

Haseul:  
  
So your parents? Live where?  
Who?

Yeojin:  
  
Mister Jeong! But you guys might know him as-

Heejin & Hyunjin:  
  
HEADMASTER JADEN? (HAS A KID?)


	3. 3 N 2, 1

Yeojin:  
  
See, he prefers me to call him dad now,  
but we’re in a work environment so we shouldn't get comfortable.

Heejin:  
  
No wonder…

Yeojin:  
  
Yeah don’t get me wrong, I like him, I really do.  
But he can be funny like that, see he needs someone  
to keep an eye on him. Making sure he does allll his work.

Hyunjin:  
  
No way…

Yeojin:  
  
Poor old man, right? But I told him  
I’m not here to mess around and play house.  
I mean I’m okay because turns out homeschooling is fun business!  
If you ask me, he has like, the best job in the world.

Hyunjin: [stunned]  
  
The Headmaster adopted a kid?  
Among all this activity, with the renovations and all.  
He didn’t think to announce it?

Heejin:  
  
He only announced his time off. Maybe this is why?

**The Headmaster had a personable reputation among the student-body. However this image would tilt further from it's initial foundation, as the local establishment had largely outgrown its once nuclear principles. This transition is more acutely perceived by the current class of students, since they are witnessing the impact of financial engrossment, firsthand.**

Haseul:  
  
Even with the generous scholarship opportunities,  
the academy is also actively expanding their campus?  
:beat:  
Sounds expensive.

Hyunjin:  
  
More like elaborate.  
See, before funding, the board has a meeting  
to decide where to make necessary budget cuts.  
The money fluctuates according to priority.

Heejin:  
  
I remember freshman year,  
before they introduced the scholarship program.  
They had to implement a larger dormitory system.  
I had so many friends come sophomore year!

Hyunjin:  
  
You mean, there were dorms smaller than the ones we have now? I don’t believe it.

Heejin: [nostalgic]  
  
Well there were many active clubs compared to this year.  
We would meet up by the fountain in the courtyard,  
the greenhouse balconies, and back here--  
this place used to be packed with students.

Hyunjin: [flat]  
  
No wonder… that the dorms feel so claustrophobic, nowadays days.

Yeojin:  
  
Super clusterfobic.

**The academy seemed to expand quicker than it could adapt its populace. More accurately, the students would be introduced to something new every year they would return. This should be an exciting experience, offering a refreshing list to the averagely-inquisitive academic pioneer. Though it could serve to frustrate the students who rely on finely structured systems. Some traditionally skilled or educated people, would come here only to compromise their preference of the analogue processes. While blackboards turn white, and inadvertently outsmart the teacher. The environment peaked a level of modern access that can easily complicate otherwise mundane tasks. Still, the populace of this private academy is not so much concerned about how expensive their cutting-edge educational facility may be. Generally, there is a level of comfort without much question of complacency. Hence the expanding number of students enrolled.**

Haseul:  
  
It just dawned on me,  
I’ve been so busy that I hadn’t gone through with my residential registration…

Heejin:  
  
Oh hey,  
I could push your papers when they’re ready.  
Just remember to vote hehe~

Yeojin:  
  
Yeah don’t worry sister,  
that doesn’t matter.  
You already got in trouble. Did you hear that well, Miss Haseul?  
My new dad is pretty rich, but that doesn’t mean  
you can lose all the instruments in school.

Hyunjin:  
  
Honestly, that doesn’t look good, newby.

**Haseul's tender information was out on display. The short girl delivered some crass advice, but her otherwise offensive toned seemed to be cushioned by the casual assertion of her tone. Yeojin seemed natural at familiarizing herself with new people. The sensitive document then swiped off the table.**

Haseul:  
  
WH- give me that.  
I didn’t lose them, I just...can’t find most of the parts.

Yeojin:  
  
Listen, forget all about it.  
You made friends with the Jeon Heejin, she’s like a golden ticket.  
She gets along with everyone even teachers,  
you’ll get by with the Sparkly President by your side!

Heejin:  
  
Hehe, you can count on me.  
Though, next week only concludes the preliminary rounds, you know.

Yeojin:  
  
Prelemonady?  
I don’t know about that, see,  
the screen says Jeon Heejin is number 1!  
And Mister Jaden always says that numbers don’t lie.

Haseul:  
  
Still... Hyunjin is also a top contender, in close second.

Yeojin:  
  
Oh yeahh our very own school buddy cop  
going up in ranks! Everyone counts on her, kind of like a pet you’re happy to greet.  
:beat:  
Well whadaya know, Jo Haseul! You really lucked out!  
Who woulda thought you’d meet the three most important students  
right here in detention. 

**Hyunjin wanted to roll her eyes in disdain. She felt this interaction had gone far enough. Instead, the diligent girl settled for a less entertaining expression. She tries not to stray from her level-headed disposition. People recognize Hyunjin as someone with high disciplinary efforts. Her intellect and advisement is considered an ultimate accolade within social-circles. Though she is not shy to offer leading delegation, her humble character only seeks to facilitate others into equal degrees of esteem.**

Hyunjin:  
  
Anyways, let’s give these two some space, yeah?  
They’re going to serve their time.  
Meanwhile, you’re gonna tell me  
why you’re not with Headmaster Jeong.

Yeojin:  
  
Hey c’mon now, buddy!  
You know I was here first. Besides, the library is more fun  
when there’s more people! Or else you look like a loner.  
Why do you think I come visit?  
Look I even drew a picture of us.

**She holds up a cartoon sketch of Hyunjin wearing her hall monitor vest. There are cat ears on her head, and whiskers on her face. While Yeojin is depicted in the headmaster's attire. A bubble from Hyunjin writes: Welcome Home, Boss! **

Heejin: [snicker]  
  
Wow, that’s really good?

Hyunjin: [embittered]  
  
Where’d you pull all these books from anyway?  
The anthropology section? No way you’re studying this material.

Yeojin:  
  
I needed to see these, they have awesome pictures.  
I’m busy working on my art.

**Everyone is circled around Yeojin. She laid out vibrant drawings from a professional looking folder. Their eyes not blinking as the colors bounce off their faces. The prodigy goes on to add her frilly signature onto some latest work. It shows what looks like the entrance-view of the school campus. The moon casting through opalescent clouds, onto what appears to be a fawn sculpted from white marble. The base of the statue looks like a freshwater pond, complete with locally natural inhabitants. Heejin releases a light gasp of bewilderment.**

Haseul:  
  
These are your designs?  
They’re really impressive kid… Kind of mystical.

Heejin:  
  
Like something out of chinese mythology!

Hyunjin:  
  
But the letters… it's not Latin?

Heejin:  
  
It’s Greek. Well the last half-- Pi, Delta?

Yeojin:  
  
Our Shiny Captain, Jeon Heejin!  
See this academy needs a fresh president like you. 'Cus Mister Jaden wouldn’t know  
that all the best companies have a cute character.  
And imagine how awesome the campus would look  
with this baby smack in the middle of the yard!

Haseul:  
  
Imagine the funding that would take.

Hyunjin:  
  
…you did attend that last meeting, right kid?  
About lowering the teacher-to-student ratio.  
As in, staff they can't afford anymore.

Heejin: [endeared]  
  
Ah, so she sees an opportunity to push the Headmaster's hand?  
(Quite ambitious!)

Hyunjin:  
  
Anyway, Yeojin, either you come along with me or not.  
I could just call the main office.

Yeojin: [cheeky]  
  
Alright, alright buddy, put the handcuffs away.

Hyunjin:  
  
Let’s clean up here, firstly.

**The part-time volunteer took a stack of books back to her cart. Contemplating the task of tracing the margins in this goofy kid's mind. She reads the genres: Astrophysics, Fruit Biology, Religious Architecture, and Local Ecosystems. All of which offered pages upon pages of enticing illustrations. Yeojin packs away her tools and utensils, but disappears under the table. Heejin slyly follows after Hyunjin, tapping on her device and then scans a bar-code on one of the books. Hyunjin nods nonchalantly. Haseul scratches her head seeing the kid, who just feigned a surrender, now making an escape.**

Hyunjin:  
  
That's cool.  
Thanks but, I got it.

Heejin:  
  
Umm, I insist, we’ll take care of that for you.

Hyunjin:  
  
No it's alright, --Mm? Hey.

**Hyunjin scoffed, her tongue in cheek. She was not about to play tag with that little girl, even less in the library. She did go after her, down to the first floor, and stalked between carousels of displays. Heejin's eyes sparkled while she personally returned the stray books. She fiddled with the tablet, wearing a satisfying smile. Then returned to Haseul.**

Haseul:  
  
What a character, that Yeojin.

Heejin:  
  
So cute, reminds me of all the magic in this place.  
:beat:  
Now we’re alone...

Haseul:  
  
Wh-what’s with that look? I’ve nearly finished the prompts.

Heejin:  
  
You’re gonna have me wait till the end of the day?  
I’m dying to know what's in that case of yours!

Haseul:  
  
Oh, right. Okay, let’s see… I was wrestling with ideas,  
but I decided I’ll audition with the flute. Wellll as you’re aware now,  
my decision was not without process of elimination.  
But anyway. I have some arrangements prepared.  
Actually- I’ll just play and if it's good  
it should sound recognizable, right?  
It’s a classic.

**She goes on to refer notes on her phone. Heejin inserts another opportunity to utilize her device and casts the music onto the larger screen. Haseul already situated, begins to play: Clair de Lune. Heejin basks in the fluidity of her tone, closing her eyes. Haseul herself, completes the serenade with closed eyes.**

Heejin:  
  
That's by Claude Debussy? So serene-

Yeojin: [V.O]  
  
Hey buddy,  
what’s taking you so long? You lost something?

Haseul:  
  
Uhh is that??

Hyunjin:  
  
What.  
How did you possibly- stay right where you are, kid.

**Hyunjin darts from behind the receptionist cubicle and out into the halls. Yeojin's taunt pouring in from the school speakers.**

Yeojin:  
  
Sure, I’ll be waiting~  
By the way, that was a really pretty song, sis!  
Hey, you should try out for the band.

Heejin:  
  
How did you access the main transmitters?  
You would need special authority for that…  
Yeojin?

Yeojin:  
  
What was that- I’m talking to my friend here,  
she let me play on the fancy computers.  
But only cause it’s late.  
You should see your faces,  
like we zoomed into Hyunjin right now- it’s too funny!

Heejin:  
  
Ohh? Perfect timing.  
Haseul, come with.

Haseul:  
  
Sure? Um, right behind you.


End file.
